Aim 2. Develop novel methods and sample preparation reagents and tools for the stabilization of IMPs for structural biology studies. a. Lipid Chemistry - develop novel small molecule and polymeric compounds that extract and stabilize IMPs. b. Protein Stabilization Reagents - develop novel protein stabilization reagents (e.g. antibodies, rafts) that can be used to stabilize IMP preparations. c. Nanofabrication - develop novel tools to grow or analyze IMP samples using nanofabrication tools.